Let's be friends - Charisk Fanfiction
by XPShowHost
Summary: Warning: Contains Charisk. No smut. Chara meets Frisk for the first time and is already suspicious of them. They let their guard down one day, and Frisk took a turn for the worst. Will they ever be friends again? [They/them pronouns]
1. Neither a friend or foe

_**My greetings to whoever is reading this! I'm a very young writer, so sorry if there are some mistakes in this story, I obviously can't be perfect /w\\)b.**_

 _ **Anyway, the following fanfiction is based on multiple different things; whether that is roleplaying, comics or other fanfictions [Shout out to the story 'I killed you. Can I get a kiss now?' for inspiring me to make this~**_

 _ **I'll also mention that both children use they/them pronouns. If you really want a biological answer, Frisk is mainly male, and Chara is female. However no smut will happen, so you can really choose your own genders.**_

 _ **And yes, in this fanfiction Chara is not a murderer. They are completely innocent. They never hurt anyone, but have the power to if they wanted to. - However later in the fanfiction they may be driven to hurt.**_

Edit 04/09/2016: I edited chapters 1+2.

/\/On to the fanfic~\/\ - PS this is the first time I've ever used this site to write, so... bleh. ;~;

* * *

 ** _Chara's P.O.V_**

I've been 'asleep' for God knows how long now, waking whenever a human fell down, only to hide back. None of them had enough strength in them to keep me awake for long, or to even see me. It's nice seeing them sometimes, despite them being the same kind that had tortured and abused me all of those years ago. Every time I woke up it was the same thing; my own mother would replace me then that child would die. Over the years it stopped traumatising me, over the years I've gotten used to it.

One day I felt a strong pulse of energy run through the underground, and a thump above my grave. It was that time again: It's time for another human to enter the underground.

I woke up with a sharp sting of emotions flying through me as I saw shimmering light for the first time in a long time. I had been awoken from my semi-rest and floated above the ground to see a small, damaged child.  
I moved closer to them, inspecting them.

They had glistening dark brown hair, naturally closed eyes and a blue and pink sweater, which I will admit, looked rather adorable on such a small child. From what I could tell this child was damaged rather crudely from their fall, not to the point of death or needed assistance, but enough to make them hurt.

"Well, who are you, small child." I cooed mockingly while the child slept, then lightly giggled at my own rudeness.

The child started to stir, I decided to back off into a corner of the area, as to not scare the child if they were able to see me. After long moments of pondering, I noticed the child sit up, they groaned in slight pain before grabbing their head and holding it tightly, trying to reduce an aching migraine that had burst through. In full honesty I felt rather bad, seeing such a small child in pain. However, I didn't know what the child's intentions were; which meant they could be here just to hurt my friends - The monsters. I tried to swat away the thought from my head as the child stood up, whimpering slightly. For a moment I saw their brown eyes flicker open. Good to know they weren't eyeless.

"Hello..?" The child whispered into the darkness, their voice was a sweet, gentle voice that cracked ever so slightly, combined with the slight hoarse touch to it. However, I couldn't identify any gender. They glanced around, sweat dripping from their forehead. Did they not know they had fallen down? After looking around, the child looked to where I was. At first, I thought the child hadn't noticed me, as the child seemed completely calm about there being a ghost watching them. Until they did something I had not expected, they took a few steps forward and held out their head, they were sweating and seemed like a mess.

"H-Hello there..." Their voice was weak, sounding calm, however. I looked around and behind me to see if the child was talking to someone else, which they were seemingly not. I point a finger at myself and the child nods. "You can see me..?" I ask, my eyebrow lifting slightly. "Y-Yes, I-I can s-see you..." The child slowly put their hand down, which they had lifted to greet me. "But.. how? I'm a ghost..?" I ask, picking up my voice slightly as I float to the ground, I was a few inches taller than the child. "Yes, I-I've noticed.. b-but you're the o-only person I-I see... a-and... I-I'm scared." Their voice suddenly filled with sorrow, they didn't seem to be scared of me, which fascinated me, but they did seem to be afraid of being here, all alone.

"Huh.." I take a moment to think about this, then glance down at the child. "Well.. this is the underground, I assume you fell down here for whatever reason. I fell down here too, and, I uh... passed from the fall." I lied, mother would be mad, but frankly, I didn't care, I wasn't about to let this human get close to me. "Oh no.." The child said, taking a few steps closer to me. I backed up from the child, not feeling comfortable with the close contact. After all, this was a human. A blasted human being - the same species that had abused me so long ago. "..I'm so sorry." They muttered, taking a few more steps closer. At that moment I seemed to forget I was a ghost, I had seemingly feared that this child was going to attack me if they got close enough. My vision started to turn into a dark, gooey mess as the child got closer. My eyes and mouth started to drip with the familiar black tar-like liquid that usually escaped when I was mad, or terrified.

"W-What's wrong..?" They asked, their voice seemed so kind.. but so did their old father's. I backed into the corner, the liquid acting like tear drops, I was now sat down on the floor holding onto the wall as if it would protect me from the possible _monster_ ahead of me. "N-No.. s-stay back!" I yell, which to my dismay, only made the child go closer. They placed their knee to the ground, the other leg had their foot to the ground. They shuffled closer, then moved their other knee to the ground too, finally sitting down on their knees. The child had a wide grin, teeth sharp and nasty, their hair was a mess and their hand had something shiny in it.. a weapon of sorts? Christ, no! Leave me alone you sick beast! "No, no!" I wailed "D-Don't hurt me!"

* * *

 ** _Frisk's P.O.V_**

I don't understand why they're so scared of me, well, I guess I can't socialise very well... but, is it really _that_ bad? I want to help them, I'd feel horrible to just leave them there in such a panic. I hesitantly move closer, they curl into a ball, screaming louder, and only I could seemingly hear it. I shuffle next to them and put a hand on their shoulder, which almost passed through, barely carrying my arm. They were so... cold. It just felt like cold air, that was ever so slightly physical. I couldn't help but think about how cold they were.

They looked up at me, looking like they were about to attack. I shut my eyes tightly, only to see they were covering their face in fear. "I-It's oka-ay..." I mutter quietly. I thought for a moment before putting my arms around Chara, hugging them I guess? I did slightly go through them, but just the motion was enough.

At that moment it seemed like they suddenly snapped back into reality. They froze for a moment, their breathing changing paces. I couldn't see them too well, since they were so transparent; which means I don't know if they're scared or not!

"H-huh..?" They squealed. I look down at them and give a patient smile. "I won't hurt you... I won't hurt you... really, I won't..." I lightly pet their side and slowly, they calmed down. They didn't hug me back, though, which admittedly hurt. I backed away to give them space and they stood up. They stared down at the ground, their breathing hitched slightly then they put their hands on their face and started to wipe off the black liquid. Soon enough they were back to the sweet person they were before. "I-I believe we weren't p-properly introduced..." I spoke up, trying to keep a calm tone, still showing a patient smile. "I-I'm Frisk..." I held out a hand, hoping this time they would shake it. Chara looked at my hand as if they were looking at something extravagant.

"Greetings..." They muttered silently. "...I-I'm... Chara 'Dreemurr'..." The way they said Dreemurr sounded like they had some other thing to say, like a different name. Then they said something that broke me out of my calm posture. "T-The demon that comes... when you call it's name..." The way they said it... it sounded like they were pained to say it. My whole arms started to tremble, along with me. "Y-you don't look like a demon..." I say softly, hoping they wouldn't suddenly change my mind by taking out some sort of weapon; but even thinking like that makes me feel rude. They sighed shakily, still not taking my hand, which is why I slowly put it down. "...and you don't look like a trustable person." Their cruel side had snapped back.

"W-wha.." I struggle to get the words out of my throat, something about that comment hurt me, I couldn't tell why... I quickly realised they had completely changed the subject or had I switched the subject? "You heard me. You're a human, correct? That instantly means I can't trust you. No matter what you say, humans are never this nice. Stop hiding behind your kind facade." I lifted my hand. "But... I-I'm not-" I sit down, legs crossed, looking at the ground. Chara tilted their head. "What are you doing now, 'Frisk.'" Now it was my turn to change the subject. "How do I get out of here..." I ask shyly. "You wish to get out? Go through there, and leave me alone."

* * *

 _ **3rd person P.O.V**_

Frisk looked up at Chara, sighing shakily "C-come with me, please..". Chara raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Let me get this straight, you want a ghost to come with you?" A hint of disgust was in their voice, which they hid. Frisk nodded. "Please, I don't like being alone.." Frisk whispered the second part of their sentence as if they were ashamed of admitting it. Chara lowered their eyebrows again, staring down at Frisk. They saw something in Frisk again: Their purity, their innocence. All they've done so far is be nothing but a kind soul, but Chara had been just more of a nuisance.

"But... why? I'm not even nice to you, you barely know me, what if I betray you?" Chara crossed their arms, trying to keep a steady tone in their voice. Frisk stood up, right in front of Chara. "I trust you," Frisk muttered simply "and I don't want to leave you alone." Chara's breathing hitched again, they calmed slightly. "I don't understand. You're a weird kid, Frisk. I'll give you that," Chara paused for a moment, staring at Frisk, almost glaring. "But I'm not going. You can't make me, say one more thing about making me go and I'll stop talking to you." Frisk's brown eyes flickered open for a moment, "b-but..."

...

Chara had faded away, silence pursued. Frisk went over to the flowers again and sat down, looking down. "Why not..." they questioned themselves. _"Do they hate me? Why..."_ Frisk started to think. _"I... just wanted to be their friend..."_ They picked up their hand, looking at it. They changed it into a fist and slammed it into the flowers lightly. _"Why can't I socialise properly like the other kids..."_ They picked up their fist again and looked at it, they knew what they had to do. They were **determined.**

Frisk stood up and shakily started walking towards the door, when suddenly they felt the cold air again. "Huh?" Frisk turned, noticing Chara was visible again, looking sort of shocked. "How did I..." they muttered. "Chara! You're back!" Frisk went to hug Chara, wrapping their arms around them. Chara looked at Frisk, still seeming shocked, now sort of angry. "How?!" Frisk looked at Chara and recoiled slightly from their sudden outburst. Chara grumpily mumbled something, then spoke up. "Looks like I'm stuck with you, I can't get away from you." They said as they tried to push Frisk away, unsuccessfully as they were just a ghost.

They glared at Frisk, their emotions towards Frisk had changed so rapidly. At first they even complimented their looks, now they were glaring at them with hate. "Chara, please come with me..." They looked at Chara, opening their eyes, showing their bright brown eyes. "Do I have a choice?" Chara grumbled, still glaring. By now, Frisk had backed away from Chara. Despite their fear, they started to smile. They unexpectedly grabbed Chara's hand and started to walk towards the next room, causing Chara to freeze, and stare at the child with low eyebrows. "You sure do have a death wish, don't you?"

Frisk turned their head to Chara, smiling. "Maybe. Maybe I do." Their smile widened, they didn't have to be alone.

* * *

 _ **That's it for chapter 1! I have plenty, and I mean plenty ideas for this story. Sorry if this chapter was too boring or short, I just really wanted to get started on it, anyway, I'll get to work on the second chapter! See you all soon! =)**_


	2. A bonding session

_**Hello there! Welcome to Chapter 2~**_

 _ **I admit, I posted the first chapter earlier today, and I don't know when this will be released, but I have started it the same day! Things start to get more interesting here.**_

* * *

 _ **3rd person P.O.V**_

Frisk and Chara ventured through the underground, Chara always being reluctant on following. Most of the time they would fade out and just have their hand being held by Frisk, they didn't care much anymore. It's not like they could be embarrassed, they couldn't exactly blush, no blood flow. They didn't even _need_ to breath, they just did it anyway.

At some point, they had made it to Waterfall. Where Chara faded in again, still stuck to Frisk, holding their hand. Frisk unusually didn't notice Chara fade in, whenever they did fade in Frisk would get excited, not this time. Frisk walked over to the ledge, right up to the water, and sat there. Chara tilted their hand in confusion as they sat a few inches away from Frisk. "Didn't notice me pop up, huh?" Chara raised a brow cockily. No response.

"Frisk...?" Chara lowered their eyebrows again, somehow getting concerned for Frisk. They had their eyes open, blankly staring at the water. Chara pulled their hand away from Frisk's hand, with some effort. This caused Frisk to snap out of their daydream. "Chara?" They turned their head, looking at Chara. "Finally, you got me worried there." Chara's eyebrows were still low, silently judging. "You worried about me?" Frisk perked up suddenly, smiling for the first time at Chara for a while now.

"If I had to watch a small child dying, I think that'd traumatise me, no?" Chara looked at Frisk, who was smiling widely at Chara. They slowly moved closer to Chara, causing them to try backing off, but before they could Frisk had an arm around them.

This time, Chara accepted it, not pushing Frisk away. Over time Chara had become more physical , making contact more real every time. Frisk leant on Chara's shoulder, which made Chara twitch. "Frisk, don't push your lu-" Frisk had fallen asleep there, barely held up by Chara's ghostly form. They sighed, looking at Frisk. "What am I gonna do with you..." they mumbled slowly. Chara turned their head, looking at Frisk's forehead, which was calmly laying on their shoulder. _"Hm, no matter how much I hate you I won't lie, you are rather cute like that."_ Chara hesitated before laying their own head on Frisk's, and hesitantly putting an arm around them, staring blankly at the water.

...

* * *

 _ **A few minutes pass...**_

* * *

 _ **Chara's P.O.V**_

 _"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of Frisk."_ I thought to myself as I calmly lay against them. _"I'm accidentally warming up to this fool."_ I look over to Frisk, wondering whether I should move away, which would cause Frisk to fall over. They looked at Frisk's warm sleepy smile, their gently closed eyes and resting hair. I could feel their breathing, it was gentle and warm. I hated it, but... I loved it. I was starting to become hesitant, just the sight of Frisk made me feel off. They were just such a small child, so weak, they couldn't hurt a single thing. Suddenly I started to stare blankly at Frisk, my emotions suddenly drained.

I felt a horrible pain in my chest and struggled not to move from my place. _"What the fuck? H-How can I feel pain?"_ I grip my chest tightly with my free hand and suddenly lose all emotion, along with the pain, like I was before. I grinned, glaring at Frisk. What was I going to do?

Suddenly I felt myself move away from Frisk, causing them to fall over, and since they weren't supported by me, they were starting to lean towards the water. I wanted to move, I wanted to wake Frisk up... but I couldn't move. I stared at Frisk, a forced grin on my face. _"No no no no no! Move, you stupid cow! Move!"_ I tried to move, not knowing what sort of force was holding me in place.

As I struggled I heard something... a faint splash. I looked over to where Frisk was, only to see they had fallen into the water, still asleep, and begun to plummet. "FRISK! WAKE UP!" I screamed at the top of my ghostly lungs, nothing but silence...

Bubbles were starting to reach the top of the water and eventually stopped. "Frisk...?" I muttered, starting to gain control over myself. "Frisk?!" The world suddenly started to fall black, I looked around in fear. I looked down to where Frisk was, blood was starting to rise above where Frisk lay underwater, at that moment I realised... they had drowned, they were dead.

* * *

The world suddenly burst into light, as if it had come back from the depths of Hell. I could feel something laying on my shoulder, I turn my head to see Frisk sleeping. I sigh shakily in relief, placing a hand on my forehead to calm myself. I gently hug Frisk slightly tighter, putting my chin on frisk's head. Every time I do something like this I feel more and more alive, it feels... so good but... scary.

I slowly stroke Frisk's hair, and let myself rest too. "I'll make sure that won't happen again..." I don't know what was getting over me, but I couldn't help but have an overwhelming urge to protect this child. No, I didn't love them. But I needed to help them, it had occurred to me why they wanted me to come with them. Most children die when they come down here and aren't determined enough to have the type of feature Frisk has, the power to reset time. Sure, Frisk might've lasted without them, but it must've been scary to go alone. Some parts of the Underground are eery, I know that personally.

I stroke Frisk's hair lightly again. "You don't have to be scared, Frisk... I'll be there when you need me..." I smile lightly as I slowly start to drift off into a sort of daydreaming rest.

It's strange, really. Whenever Frisk is resting, or unable to hear me I have so much concern for them, when they're awake I don't really care, and sometimes, I don't even know what I am.

* * *

 _ **Frisk's P.O.V**_

I woke up in a cold sweat, cautious of my surroundings. Tears well up in my eyes, I had felt that reset when I was asleep, and boy did it frighten me. _"What happened?"_ I pondered, opening my brown eyes slightly for a better view. _"Did Chara hurt me? Did Chara made me reset?"_ Thoughts started to race through my head, I couldn't imagine them doing anything to me, but there were no other creatures around, what would cause me to load?

I turn my head slightly, I felt anxious ever since I woke up, I knew some cold presence was around me. I saw Chara right next to me, and I felt them on my head. I turned slightly to notice Chara had their arms around me, hugging me? I move my head slightly again to realise they were laying on mine. They were... cuddling with me? I couldn't help but blush rather immensely.

When the red scorching flames in my cheeks started to die down I removed my head, causing Chara to snap into an alarmed posture, glancing around before setting their eyes on me to realise I had woken up. They seemed to notice the dying blush in my cheeks, as they blushed also. "Why are we so close together?" I sensed a slight regret in their tone of voice. "I don't know, care to explain?" I perked up an eyebrow, I knew they did it, and I was going to get my fun out of it. "Do you enjoy sleeping with me?" A shy, nervous grin grew on my face as a bead of sweat dripped down my forehead. I felt the scorching red on my cheeks return. Chara froze, staring at me, their pupils narrowing slightly. "D-Did you just..." They paused, revising their words. "F-flirt with me?!"

My grin grew wider as I saw them getting flustered. I was surprised that they could blush, especially without any blood-flow, could they do whatever they want, in this case? They covered their face, I could tell the black liquid was dripping from their face again, they were cleaning that.

After a short while they looked up at me, a small grin appeared. "M-Maybe I d-did... F-Frisky." They muttered, I could tell they were reluctant, but either way, it made my face burn. After a short awkward silence, we both laughed it off nervously, which quickly turned into loud extended laughing. In a short while, we both calmed down, resuming the silence. I felt Chara's eyes judging me for a moment.

"Just to make it clear, even if I did just flirt, I don't like you. I'm simply joking, understood?" Chara started off with a light-hearted face, which soon grew serious. In all honesty, I couldn't tell if Chara was joking or not. "Yeah, sure, whatever." I chuckle lightly, they continued their deadpan stare. "I'm serious, Frisk. Don't think you're taking this anywhere."

I sigh as I stand up, glancing at Chara for a moment and grabbing their hand, earning a flinch from them. As I start to walk forward I smirk for a moment before silently muttering. "You'll get around... eventually." They freeze. "Excuse me, Frisk? I said to not take this anywhere!" They frowned before seeing my bright smile, causing them to flush red. **_"You pest, you really think I'd ever see you that way?"_**

I frown. "Please Chara, calm down, I'm only joking." They stared at me with dark intent, before loosening up. "Frisk, please do understand that that's not funny. You silly child, I'm a ghost, not a high-school girl looking for a boy desperately." I frown hearing Chara's serious tone.

"But Chara, I'm jus-" "Cut it out." And with that, I stayed silent.

"Cut it out." And with that, I stayed silent.

If I'm honest, I did find them cute, but so very scary. They can switch from 0 to 100 real quick, one moment they're flustered at my flirty jokes, the next they're calling me a pest. Perhaps they have anger issues? Whatever it is, it caused us to stay completely silent as we headed further and further into the underground. I felt sort of sad that Chara got upset so easily, I only wanted to play with them.

They had disappeared again, which caused me to frown. I didn't mind it too much, I guess I did push my luck. After all, I didn't even talk much to Chara when I was walking. As I started to happily march into Hotland I noticed something almost just appear in front of me...

A small, grey monster with blank glowing eyes that went right through me. I knew, for certain, that was NOT meant to be there. It started to move closer to me, causing me to enter a FIGHT. I started to tremble, my eyes opening slightly and narrowing in shock.

Honestly by now I felt like Chara had left me, they hadn't appeared or anything for so long now, and I don't think I could feel them holding my hand. As the monster moved closer to me tears threatened the edges of my eyes, my hands started to tremble and fall to my sides, dreading what would happen. The entire way I had my hand slightly up to hold Chara's hand, if they still were.

I suddenly felt something tightly grab my hand, which caused me to break from my frozen state, I hastily turn my head to see Chara, also looking concerned. They shot me a shaky glace, and a weak grin; they too were scared. The creature moved closer, I closed my eyes and put my spare unoccupied hand on my face bracing for attack...

but nothing ever came.

"Frisk..." Chara whispered to me, tugging my arm. I turn my head immediately, Chara just motioned to look forward, which I did. "It's gone..." they muttered. "But.. how?" I look at them, my eyes open; which is something I almost never seem to do. "I don't know, you should be happy though. Whatever that was.. that's not a monster, I've never seen that in my life." They tried to keep calm but, despite their ghostly form, beads of sweat had started lightly dripping down their forehead and they still had a concerned look on their face, their eyebrows lowered. They tried to grin but it looked shaky, as if it was about to break.

"Chara I'm scared..." I mutter quietly, looking at them, a tear rolling down my cheek. "..I-I was always s-scared but.. I-I never r-really realised h-how scary everything is..." I felt a few more tears trickling down my cheeks. "...e-everything i-is trying t-to kill me and I-I always f-feel watched..." I sniffle slightly, Chara was staring at me now; they had lost their grin but kept their shaky appearance. "Y-You always disappear a-and I'm al-always alone." To that I see them flinch, they put their hands on my shoulders and looked down at me. "H-Hey, I would never just.. leave, okay? I-I'm not like that, I don't think I _can_ even leave you. B-besides, w-why would I leave a small child alone, I-I'm not that cruel, okay? I... I care about you, I've accidentally grown attached, I get attached easily, okay? I-I won't leave..."

"Promise...?" I asked, tears dripping down my face as a small, shy smile crept up on my cheeks. "I promise, Frisk."

And with that I hug them tightly, causing them to flinch, but hug back after a while. They pulled away and held out a hand, which I swiftly grabbed without question. "Let's go, we don't want to be here forever, right?" They smile lightly as I chuckle.

Onward into the underground.

* * *

 ** _ahhhhh I hoped you liked this chapter! I tried not to over-do it too much, but I will be skipping a lot of the underground so I want to show off some of the moments that would be a bit more important, rather than Frisk just exploring alone in fear._**

 _ **Anyway, that is all. I gotta run before the WiFi gets shut off, I am forced to go sleep. ;v;**_

 _ **EDIT 03/09/2016:**_

 _ **DW! I haven't abandoned this story! I'll get back to it as soon as I finish another project, [which should be in around 2 days], I'm also thinking of rewriting Chapter 1 and two, or editing them, I'm not very happy with how they turned out. =) They feel rushed.**_

 _ **EDIT 03/09/2016: Changes have been made! ;D**_


	3. A small feud

Hello, everyone! I've realised that I haven't been finishing off paragraphs correctly before speakers changing since I'm rather dumb [and young] I'm probably gonna make that mistake again. /~\\)b

If I do keep making that mistake, someone please lecture me to death.

I'll also mention I have other things to work on, such as a little series I'm making. So during weekends I won't upload chapters, I might write a little more on them, but I won't really be very active on them. This started to be written the day after Chapter 2 was released but I have no idea when it'll be posted. ;;

EDIT [04/10/2016]: Oh golly, I'm so sorry for not updating for like forever! I've been very busy with school, I've kinda had a writers block, and I've been super busy with my show. Nngrrrfsjfnsk.

I'll try get more active, I'll be writing some in school Via Google Docs!

Also I now see Frisk as a female again.

Rip.

It's canon to this story now then. =D

EDIT [06/10/2016]: I'm changing my writing style a bit, and also Chara's personality.

* * *

Frisk's P.O.V

As Chara and I went through the Underground I felt my heart blossom with hope, I couldn't believe that Chara was beginning to come around, to be my friend! I was so hopeful now, I felt like nothing could stop me! I wanted to free all the monsters, and I was going to do it if it were the last thing I would do. I squeeze Chara's hand slightly as I pointed at the buildings around us, everything here was grey. It looked pretty, almost like a city.

After a while I looked at Chara, they had a sad expression on their face. "Hm..?" They mumbled quietly, barely looking back at me. I frowned. "Is something wrong, Chara?" I squeezed their hand tighter, trying to smile reassuringly. "No... uh, s'just I remember this place... that's all..." I lower my eyebrows to that, how did they remember this? Didn't they die from their fall? "How do you remember this?" I asked, still looking at Chara, my smile scarcely being held up anymore. "Crap.." I heard them mutter under their unsteady breath. "It's nothing, I-uh... whatever.." I felt their hand lightly pulling away from mine; which I caught and held again. "Chara..." I breath out. "I feel like something's wrong.." They looked at me, eyebrows slightly low. "Yeah, I mean everything up to this point has been so-"

"I mean something wrong with you, Chara."

"What? You think something is wrong with me? Frisk, I'm a ghost. I'm fi-"

"Stop it Chara, I can see something's wrong." My breathing felt funny as I spoke, I was starting to feel weird tingles everywhere, almost painful ones.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" They screamed, lying. "Ch-"

"No, Frisk! I'm fine." Chara pulled their hand away from me with force, the strange tingles went away, along with the slight head pain. They crossed their arms, their eyes completely blank; black. "Let's just go." They growled lowly, no longer talking to me.

As we walked through, we went into a house very reminiscent of Toriel's. I look around and check the room while Chara refuses to move, only staying by the staircase which had locks in front of it. I find a room with a locket and an old dagger. I take both and I had them in my pocket.

After we went down the stairs a monster attempted to tell me something, but Chara quickly pulled me away from them.

* * *

Chara and I continued, walking slowly until we reached the final corridor. I saw Chara curl up slightly and I tried to grab their hand... but I couldn't. My arm went right through them. Did they... no longer care about me?

"So you finally made it? The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king…" The room lighting changed, revealing the small, tubby skeleton. His grin was wide as usual, but from the emotion flaring in his eyes, you could tell he wasn't trying to be your friend. As he spoke I examined Chara, which was staring blankly at Sans. Their eyes were a plain black, and they were more faded than usual. "Chara.." I mutter quietly as Sans spoke, which earned no reaction.

"Good luck." He winked casually, an invisible spark surely leaving his eye. "We're counting on ya." With that, he disappeared from existence, only to appear elsewhere.

I whimpered sadly as I tried to grab Chara's hand, or hug them, which kept wielding no reaction. "Chara please!" I yell, trying to pull them towards me, again, to no avail. This time Chara seemed to curl up their fingers again, their expression changing briefly to one of guilt. "Chara…" I say, trying to keep the overwhelming fear out of my voice, failing quite badly.

"What? What is it, Frisk." They growl, turning their face to me for once, tiny red pupils that were more visible than their entire body appeared in their hollow eyes. "What is it? What do you want?!" Their hands switched into fists momentarily, fire flaring in their eyes. "I-I'm sorry… f-for upsetting you I-I.. I swear I'm sorry, please forgive me!" I frown as I feel a tear pricking my eyes, I bet I look so desperate right now.

Chara stared at me, their eyes slowly becoming normal, but they kept a frown there. "Tch." They turn again, and folded their arms, becoming slightly more visible again. I try to grab their hand, which worked! They didn't look at me but I felt their grip tightening on my hand. I smiled brightly, having Chara calm down finally. I don't even get what got them so riled up in the first place. We walked through to the end of the final corridor, the light was suspiciously shining through into the windows, brightly illuminating the room with such beautiful shades of yellow, orange and brown.

I walk into a room with those same grey walls I saw before, flowers were on the floor and light was shining from the ceiling. In front of me I saw a giant monster, seemingly… watering some flowers?

"H-hello sir?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly. "Just a moment." He responds in a calm, loud voice. Chara had a hand covering their face, and completely wouldn't respond. Eventually he turns around. "Ah, yes, what is it that you-" he froze, and backed up a step. It was Asgore. His floppy goat ears swayed forward as he backed up. "Oh… I see, you have made it." He looked so upset, I really couldn't understand why. "Truly, human, I am sorry. It seems that your journey is now going to come to an end." I lower my eyebrows and took a step forward, lifting my spare hand up into the air slightly. "What do you mean, sir?" I asked fraily, earning a guilty shudder from him. A long silence pursued. "I must take your soul. For the good of all monsterkind." he responded eventually.

"Oh…" I gulp, I feel my chest tightening up. "We… we don't have to fight! I-I…" I had no reasoning, why was I so afraid? "I'm very sorry…" He spun around and walked forward, moving into a different room. "Follow me when you are ready." His voice was starting to drain emotion.

"Consider it as a visit to the dentist, do not be tense…" He smiled weakly from the side as I could see, but it soon fell into despair too. I follow him until he stops before a gate. "I am not ready either." He spoke as if he was reading my mind, after that he walked in, taking each step slow and calm. I walk in to notice that the walls are practically moving, the whole scene seemed so painful to look at.

"The barrier." Chara muttered silently. "Something I once wished to break, but failed miserably."

"Goodbye." He said.

* * *

Chara's P.O.V

I move my hand from my face, and swept away a few bits of hair as I look at Frisk, I see tears in their eyes, their small lips curved with worry. Poor little child I think to myself they won't make it like this. I slowly move towards them and put my arms around them from behind, then I put my chin on their shoulder. "Do not be afraid, you can do it, stay determined." I whisper into their ears, causing their tears to pull themselves back into Frisk's eyes. After a while Asgore destroyed the mercy button, I hid my face in Frisk's hair and shoulder, eyes closed tightly. Father, why must you do this to my only living friend?

As Asgore was about to brutally murder Frisk with his weapon, a ball of fire hit him out of the way. "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…"

Mother.

Toriel stood in front of Frisk, her fur lightly trembling from the power of the barrier behind her. "Greetings, my child!" She spoke, lifting a paw. I backed away from Frisk and they walked up to Toriel, holding her hand, and eventually hugging. "At first, I thought I would let you make your journey on your own… but I couldn't stop worrying about you!"

Oh mother, thank God for your constant-worry attitude.

After a while all of Frisk's friends arrived, it seems like everything was going well-

"You IDIOTS." His face slowly twisted and turned into a menacing, skull-like grin. Flowey's vines grabbed all of Frisk's friends, I look down at them, they're panicking, tears pricking their eyes like needles. "Hey, hey, Frisk, it's alright!" I float down and grab Frisk's hand. "Frisk, it is alright. We shall make i-"

Flowey's 'friendliness pellets' circled around Frisk's tiny red soul, glaring at it with a hungry expression. "N-No, no!" Frisk yelped, a tear trickling down their face from fear. As the pellets closed in, flames appeared around the heart, causing the pellets to disintegrate. "What?" Flowey perked up his leaves, frowning in anger. "Do not be afraid, my child," Toriel spoke, fighting the vines which were now crushing her lungs "I shall protect you!"

Flowey tried his pellets again, only to be interrupted by another monster. "What are you doing?!" Flowey growled, trying over and over, however not prevailing.

Many other monsters appeared, threatening the Flowey for attacking Frisk.  
"We'll protect you!"

"Don't touch the child!"  
"Yo, don't worry!"

"HE TOUCHED ZE CHILD."

"It's alright dear, ahuhuhuh~"

"...You will do good."

Monsters appeared from all around, Frisk seemed to be overjoyed, they looked around and they locked their eyes with mind, smiling sadly with happiness.

"You… You… You IDIOTS!" The flower grinned wildly. "Now I can take all of your souls!"

As monster souls were extracted, the room started to grow black, the only people visible were me and Frisk.

...

It was silent. Everything was dark. Frisk was crying.

I was crying.

We were both crying, small children hugging each other in tears, in worry, in fear. I sobbed into Frisk's shoulder hysterically. _No, mother and father aren't gone, they have just... disappeared. Everyone just... disappeared!_

"Chara... I-It's scary..." Frisk whimpered, sniffing. It was true, the darkness was scary. _Why does one such as myself fear darkness so much so._ I hold Frisk tighter, fear destroying any rational thoughts in my mind. There were numbers and letter flying around on a green and black void.

Then there was light.

But something was wrong, everyone was gone, no trace of them. No escape. The world seemed to be a void.  
And a small little monster was in front of us. _Who is this?_

"Chara..." The small, childish voice spoke.

"It's me... your best friend..." _No... it can't be._

"ASRIEL DREEMURR"


	4. Genocidal Frisk

_**10/10/2016: Currently doing this chapter in school. =D**_

 _ **I've got a few plans for this chapter, let's just say it's time to make some angst happen. ;D**_

 _ **I'm following in mother Demun's footsteps; oh golly gee.**_

 _ **Also my home PC broke, now I'm stuck on a spare which I shall not use for fanfiction purposes lmao.**_

 _ **Update: 12/10/2016: Yep, I definitely see Frisk as a female now! - Also,**_ **[spoiler]** _**and Frisk aren't the same person. It'll all make sense eventually, however**_ **[spoiler]** _ **is primarily a male, Frisk is now primarily female.**_

 _ **I'll stop changing genders now I swear, lmao.**_

* * *

 **3rd person P.O.V**

Asriel flew into the air, this new form was something Chara faintly remembered, but their memory saw something quite a bit different.

"It's the end." He spoke: his voice gruff, deep with a hint of reverb.

Frisk started to tremble, they had absolutely no clue on what to do; face paling. Chara backed up, and stared at Asriel, astonished; they couldn't move. "I'm going to take control of this worthless world and destroy it!"

 _*Asriel summoned chaos saber!_

"No, no, no, no, no…" Chara muttered, chanting 'no' constantly. Frisk turned to them and tried to hold their hand, barely succeeding. The monster in front of them was going to be difficult to defeat. "F-Flowey was… F-Flowey was…" Chara sniffed, inhaling sharply after. "...i-it was a-always h-him… a-all t-this time…" Their sobs lightly echoed in what seemed to be only Frisk's ears.

Suddenly two giant sabers appeared in Asriel's paws; starting to attack Frisk's soul.

Frisk seemed to have lost all hope, all determination. All of it replaced with fear as the giant, magical saber came towards them.

 _*Frisk's DEF has lowered to 0!_

They felt tears dripping down their face as they slowly opened their beautiful, glistening brown orbs known as eyes. "C-cha-" The saber hit Frisk violently, causing them to scream in agony.

"Frisk!" Chara yelled, running to their small friend's aid and holding them tightly. "A-are you alright, a-are you-"

Frisk's soul rose above them, cracks were appearing. "FRISK! Y-YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!" They shook Frisk violently, holding them tighter and closer. "FRISK STOP. GET UP! GET UP NOW!" Sobs were starting to come back as they screamed for their friend.

They felt a light touch on their hand, and saw that Frisk was holding their hand lightly. Chara moved Frisk away slightly and looked into their beautiful orbs of brown. Bright red met glistening, yet paling brown. "I-It's okay, C-Chara…" They didn't have enough determination to last. "I'm…" their voice slowed, their eyelids closed slightly, brown eyes dulling in shade. "I'm…" they muttered, closing their eyes.

 _*Frisk's soul was destroyed._

"NO!" Chara screamed, holding onto Frisk. "NO, YOU'RE NOT DEAD, YOU CAN'T BE!"

Chara could faintly hear Asriel's voice in the distance "Wow, you really _were_ something special."

Then the world froze, Asriel kept hovering over the ground however his entire body was frozen, text was frozen mid-sentence and everything else was frozen.

 _*Error, flag 7 not triggered, resetting…_

* * *

And so the world faded to black.

Chara woke up in New Home, alive and breathing. They looked around in a startled fashion, breathing heavily. "I'm… I'm alive?" They sat up from their bed and they turned to Asriel's bed. _There was Asriel's corpse, covered in arrows and wounds._

They screeched and stumbled away as the body stood up and limped towards Chara. "Chara… how could you? I… I thought we were best friends…!"

"No! No no no no no!" Chara chanted, shutting their eyes and sobbing.

They woke up again, this time on the bed of flowers, a destroyed Asriel came running at them.

Again and again, they woke up constantly from dreams of their best friend taking horrific forms.

Then finally, they woke up, Frisk was right above them with a knife in hold. "Hello, sweetie~"

They shut their eyes, again.

* * *

When they opened their eyes they were back in the flower bed, right back at the start. Frisk was laying on the ground. "Frisk?" Chara quizzed, lightly kicking their shoulder, only to have their foot go through, followed by an annoyed grunt.

Frisk shot up in a very swift motion. "H-Hey! Frisk, are you okay?" Chara yelped in surprise, sitting by Frisk with a worried expression plastered onto their face. Frisk sighed and turned to Chara, slowly opening their eyes to reveal they were… _**red?**_

This didn't look like Frisk: their hair was scruffier and shorter, dark bags hung under their eyes, their teeth were frighteningly sharp and they seemed to twitch every few long moments. Even their skin was so much paler than their usual beautiful tan.

Frisk slowly started to grin, ear-to-ear. "Greetings, dearie~ Frisk is not here right now, come again later~" The strange not-Frisk stood up and kept their grin. They turned and walked off to Flowey, holding a stick in their hand like a knife. "Frisk… w-what do you mean? Why are you acting so… weird?" Frisk only turned, mouth slightly open and their teeth clenched shut, eyes slightly wide. "Are you stupid, _Chara?_ I am not _Frisk._ " They started grinning again. "Call me _Geno~._ "

Chara lowered their eyebrows in sheer confusion. Geno snickered and turned, skipping off towards Flowey. Chara turned the corner, ready to see what happens, until they _saw_ Flowey.

The same, tar-like hot liquid started pouring out of their eyes and mouth, fear overpowering them.

A white, fluffy arm was used for a stalk, Asriel's face bloodily pasted on as the face, ears used as the leaves and petals.

' _WHAT THE HELL'_ Chara pondered, staring at the bloody bits of Asriel as Frisk calmly approached it. "H-How are you not s-scared? L-Look at him, t-that's not him! W-What i-is happening?" Chara yelled, frantically floating around, trembling profusely. "Oh calm down, it's Flowey. We _both_ know who this is, why're you so shocked, dearie?~" Chara blinked a few times as the black tar cleared the vision, the bloody remains of Asriel were no longer there; just Flowey.

"Really, dearie, I hadn't a clue you'd be so… scared of everything? You've been through this, haven't you?" Geno rolled his eyes, and grinned calmly. He walked towards Flowey. "Hey, what are you doing? Chara?!" The Flowey yelled as Geno approached it. Geno didn't respond, instead treading the flower and walking past it. "Gah!"

Chara stared in shock, and was forced to follow on. "What are you doing, you maniac?" Chara attempted to shake Geno, to no avail. You see, the way they worked had to work in two ways. Both Chara and another person had to care for each other or at least be friends for any sort of interaction to be shared between. "Why, I'm doing what I love to do! What I'm sure you enjoy doing as well, dear." Geno grinned again, confusing Chara. "What I enjoy- what? What are you doing?" Chara snapped, glaring at them. "Why, _ERASING_ the underground, of course! Don't play dumb with little old me~"

"Erasing? What? What do you mean!"

"Gaining EXP, LOVE, growing stronger?~"

"What?"

"We're going to kill everyone!~"

"Wait, _what,_ " they paused.

"Are you nuts? I'm not going to let you do such a thing!" They yelled, trying to grab Geno, to which again, ended with no avail. "Don't try to stop me, sweetie. It's my turn to use Frisk's soul. It's been too long trapped in that little head of theirs." He turned and continued. Beginning his great ' _Genocide of Mt. Ebott.'_

* * *

"Ruins, complete~" Geno spoke as he stared at the dust which was once Chara's mother; Toriel. "YOU'RE SICK!" They yelled, sobbing. "Listen here, dearie, I know you'd do the same; I've been through many timelines and I can do it again, over and over again."

At that point, Chara disappeared and did so for almost the entire time. They couldn't stand to watch murder, so they just stayed in 'Frisk's' head, avoiding giving out their thoughts to Geno by accident. "Sweetie, I know you're in there. Why don't you come out and watch the show?~" The lack of response made Geno grumble in annoyance.

Geno started stomping through the snow as he left the ruins, he heard the twig snap behind him which caused him to jolt upright, and send shivers down his spine. "My goodness…" He mumbled as he turned to see whatever was following, seeing no one he turned away and continued forward. "It is strange, I do not quite remember this area." He spoke to himself, and Chara couldn't help but listen on. "You don't know about-" Chara paused, and shut their mouth. "Actually, why am I giving one such as yourself clues?" They grumble and fall silent again. "Dearie, why the rude attitude?~" Geno questioned, but knew the answer already. "You'd be quite the idiot if you didn't know how I'd respond to that."

Geno chuckled cruelly, and walked on. "Why, of course I know, dearie~ I just love messing with my _victims._ " Chara felt a chill go down their back. ' _Victim'_ what could that maniac possibly mean?

Geno approached a bridge, and stopped, hearing footsteps behind him. "Odd, what sound is that?" Geno turned prematurely, and saw the skeleton behind him. The skeleton froze, narrowing his eyes ' _what's gotten into ya, kid?'_ he thought.

"Ah, it's the skeleton. I should've known." He grinned and lowered his eyebrows and opened his eyes; bright red eyes piercing into Sans' blue ones. "Peculiar, is it not? I did not recognise you at first. Silly of me." Geno took a step forward, dust was covering his sweater and toy knife. "You're not the kid, that's f'er sure. The kid's a human, you ain't one. In fact, what're ya? A monster?" Sans' overgrown smile seemed to die down slightly: his pupils narrowing, sweat forming on his forehead despite the lack of skin. "Hah, I am a human. I'm not the Frisk you've always known, however." Geno's grin grew wide, almost inhumane. "Right, y'er not the kiddo." Sans lowered his eyelids and stared at Geno, fear yet rage growing internally. With a blink Sans used a shortcut, and was gone. "Pathetic comedian, thinking he can overpower me? He is just a _fraction_ of my power." And so, Geno wandered forth.

* * *

Papyrus, down.

Undyne, down.

Alphys, gone.

Mettaton, down.

All of them fell and turned to dust by Geno's overpowered intent to commit genocide. "You're a freak." Chara would mutter. "You're evil, you're a monster." yet Geno wasn't even the slightest bit fazed.

The final corridor arrived, now was Sans' chance to stop Geno. "I _**hate**_ you." Chara hissed into Geno's ear as they entered, causing Geno to freeze up for a moment, did that somehow faze through his tough shield?

He slowly turned to the ghost that was floating a metre away from him, glaring at him sharply. "What?" Geno muttered, lowering his upper eyebrows. " .You." They repeated, hissier than last time. Geno stared at Chara for a moment, not smiling, more looking slightly offended. "Right." He turned his head and started walking forward again, trembling slightly. ' _The heck?'_ Chara pondered, staring at the seemingly upset psycho in front of them. "Hate is a strong word." Geno said, turning his head slightly, but then sighed and continued forward. ' _What is up with him?'_ Chara was puzzled, why does that upset him out of all things? That's nothing compared to their other insults.

"Heya kiddo." Sans spoke, looking at Geno, his usual glowing pupils weren't there. "Say, do you think even the worst person can change?" Sans raised an invisible eyebrow his pupils fading in lightly like the first snow of the year. "..." Geno stared at Sans, teeth gritted in a giant frown; he was confused. "I don't get what you two are trying to do!" He finally yelled. "But don't think that it'll work!" Geno picked up their knife and ran at Sans, faster than he's ever seen, which made Sans worry. "That's a bit rude don'tcha think?" Sans worriedly chuckled as he barely dodged Geno's powerful attack. "I don't care!" Geno kept slashing over and over, Sans merely dodging by a centimetre. "Wow, wow kiddo stop." Sans growled, picking up his hand to spawn a Gaster Blaster to help the fight. "No! You. Stop!" He kept attacking Sans with all his force, sweat dripping down his forehead as the comedian forced him to spin around on his heel constantly.

The battle was getting heated, neither fighters had gotten a single hit on them. Until Geno slipped up a step, and a bone impaled his stomach, causing him to freeze. Chara stared in surprise, they squinted and just about noticed Geno… tearing up? "S-STOP!" He yelled, the skeleton didn't listen, however. He kept impaling Geno with different sorts of bones till his organs were brutally shoved out of his body. Geno gasped and groaned, sobbing in pain, punching the ground roughly to try and numb the pain. ' _Jesus Christ…'_ Chara thought as they shut their eyes ' _Sans, that's disgusting, that's a kid.'_ Chara felt themselves gag slightly when they opened their eyes to see a bloody mess of guts and a sobbing child that didn't look so menacing anymore. They were still alive, still sobbing, begging for the horror to stop.

Chara felt the need to help them, but they couldn't, that'd be helping a bad person; then again Sans was also being… horrific. That painfully huge smile he held, the blue glowing eye, the fact he could just end the child's life simply but instead decided to drag it out _slowly_ and use magic to keep him alive. For a moment Chara couldn't tell who was doing bad. Murdering a child in such a gruesome fashion was definitely on the ' _how to go to Hell'_ list. Chara bit their lip as they looked down, they couldn't stand seeing him suffering that way, and it seemed Sans wasn't going to stop any time soon.

They growled lightly as they felt the same tar-like liquid pouring from their eyes as they looked at the scene and slowly floating over to Geno, who couldn't even scream anymore. Chara's hands started to glow a deep red, bits of white and yellow sparked out of their hands as they focused their energy on a spell their mother had taught them. ' _Don't mess this up, Chara.'_ They lectured themselves in thought. They put their hands on the child's shoulder and soon they froze. Right now they were a tear of body parts and organs which laid across the ground; it wasn't meant to be alive, they shouldn't be alive. Their bloodshot, teary eyes stared at Chara with fear, Chara's face looked horrific and terrifying with the black liquid dripping from their eyes, it was understandable. Chara pulled Geno closer and started to gently massage their back. " _Stay calm, understood?"_ They hissed at the child below, he seemed to get the message as he started to calm slightly. He closed his eyes lightly and let his breathing stay calm.

Sans glared at the child. "Finally out'a screams, kiddo? You finally gonna give up?" He chuckled lightly, slowly pulling his bones out of Geno's body, and turning around as if he thought it was over. " _That comedian makes me_ _ **sick**_ _."_ Chara commented. Slowly as Geno started to calm down Chara's glow started to spread all over Geno, and the pain soon numbed completely. Geno panted slightly as they felt their whole body stitching itself back together, stinging slightly but the relief was immense.

After a while Geno's whole body was back together and in working order, they opened their eyes and looked up at Chara, who was still holding them. "I… I-I…" They mumbled, their lips trembling. "I'm so s-sorry…!" They began to sob, grabbing Chara tightly suddenly. Chara looked down at Geno, who was terrified. Their face started to clear from the tar liquid; they visibly looking sorrowful. "It's alright, ok? I forgive you, just please, stop." They lightly put their arms around the child who was trembling so much they could've been mistaken for a washing machine. "I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry!" They kept sobbing, repeating those words over and over again for what felt like hours.

Minutes went by as Geno slowly calmed down, that event must've horrified him. He continued to whimper and sniff for a few more minutes until they backed away and stared at Chara in the eyes. Light, pink-tinged red met dull red.

"I-I promise, I-I won't do it again. I-I won't."

* * *

 _ **WOW! That was intense! I hoped you guys enjoyed that, if you excuse me, I gotta run to lessons!**_

 _ **Scrapped ideas:**_

 _ **-Charisky stuff**_

 _ **-Geno and Chara having a longer conversation**_

 _ **-Sans' death**_

 _ **-Asgore's death**_

 _ **-Chara taking Frisk/Geno's soul.**_


End file.
